


Ours

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [111]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e06 You Can't Handle The Truth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

"So how's our baby doing today?" Lisa asks.

"She's rolling over now," Laura says. "Gotta keep an eye on her. She'll be crawling soon."

"Not that soon."


End file.
